User talk:Blackwingbirdman
IM Blackwingggys a duelist of Blackwings need any help? you should run 1 vayu Wings of Darkness Unite! 23:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) RE RE hey sorry the Trade binder on my page was like my one from 2 years ago in that time i have trade about 4 gold sarcs and i dont have 1 ATM Wings of Darkness Unite! 13:36, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Did you get to try out the deck i built for you??? I forgot to add in Injection Fairy Lily. She is definitely a good card to get rid of your opponent's monsters, she cant be destroyed by any trap holes or anything like that, and she is great as a game finisher. Sorry about that. Good thing tantara reminded me. I say add two. 3 is overkill but one might be too little. Anyway, check her out. Tell me how it went so i can improve it if i need to, you just have to give me why you lost. Did you draw bad cards, not enough draw power, not enough swarm, did you need syncros, etc. Unfortunately i cant test the deck but since i know how a lot of decks work and i am an semi-experienced deckbuilder, i dont need to test a lot. I usually get there on the initial decklist:) Anyway, let me know please! NYKid8295 22:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Your Request Glad to see that people know how to read directions, your request is a prime example of what one should look like. I'll start working on it when I have time. I'm a bit backed up in requests on Decks for Free! and a couple of personal requests that I haven't finished quite yet. One thing I think you forgot to mention though, was if you had a spending limit or not. And it would help if you listed the rest of your Synchro Monsters, so I know exactly what you're capable of Synchro Summoning.--Akiza Izayoi 01:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Decks For Free! Tantara granted me permission to take your deck request. I'm sure you will enjoy it. If you need any help just ask me on my Talk Page Also, i can adjust the deck if you have any spending limits. TwosidedDragon 03:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks I didn't realize. I shall change it immediately ^_^ ... XD i wasn't offended at all. I didn't realize i had made a mistake and i thank you for pointing it out. TwosidedDragon 21:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Your requested deck Oh, i forgot to add armory arm to the extra deck. It's needed because junk synchron + darksea float = armory arm.TwosidedDragon 16:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) One for one That must be why there was only 38 cards. I had one for one in my original draft. So YES YES YES!!!!! take out my body as a shield. Now if i can only remember what the other card i left out was... Btw, have you built the deck yet? and is it working for you? --TwosidedDragon 14:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) re: Have I built the deck yet i have built most of the deck, but there is still some cards i need to get tommarrow at the tournament.Blackwingbirdman 01:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) could you take a look at my deck on the forum? thanx in advance--Bwinggale 22:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) thanx a lot thanx for looking at my deck i really needed some serious help.--Bwinggale 23:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) oh and should i keep marshmallon and spirit reaper--Bwinggale 23:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) thanx 4 ur advice, but i use marshmallon to combat consecrated light and flamvell firedog, however i probably will get rid of spirit reaper--Bwinggale 23:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) =For your warrior deck= I don't understand as to saving cards means. Do you mean special summon cards such as Cyber Dragon and Gorz. Cyber Dragon can help with synchro summoning because you can then summon a tuner, so yes, add just one. As for Gorz, your field would probably be full of facedown traps and spells most of the time waiting for your opponent to activate them, howver, if they don't, they'll sit there and Gorz will be usless. No, don't add Gorz, however, you can add Call of the Haunted because you can select any monster in your graveyard and summon it, a great combo for synchro summoning or releasing the monster for Turret Warrior with major atk points. Adamtheamazing64 21:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Deck Competition Well, me and BF2 reopened the Weekly Deck Competition Forum. :This is our idea page, please add your ideas/what you would like to see. Forum:3rd Installment of WDC Ideas ::This is our current contest. Forum:Deck Contest 18: Decks in the Sky, still time to join in on it. ---Dark Ace SP™ (Talk) 20:42, August 18, 2011 (UTC)